Of The Corner
by The Liar Of Truth
Summary: "Kami." Naruto thought to himself, sicken, as he stared up at the face of the thing that killed his friends. It wasn't a face he expected. It wasn't even human. For the first time in his life, Naruto knew he had to redefine his definition of 'monster'. It has always been there, lingering in the corner just out of sight and out of mind. The nightmare men never wanted to embrace.


Of The Corner

Chapter 1: Prologue, A Mad Man's Ranting

Summary: Stranded on an island with no way to contact Konoha, Naruto and his team soon find themselves fighting for survival as they are haunted down one by one by a faceless enemy. The truth behind the killers though, might be something no one is ready for.

* * *

Light

Bright, harsh light.

'_Stop it,_' he wanted to scream, but all that he managed to produce was a feeble whimper of pain.

"Uzumaki Naruto." A genderless voice said emotionlessly.

'_Stop the light, please!'_

"You're under arrest for the murder of Hyuuga Hinata, Keiji Junsaku and Kumoni Chi."

'_I didn't kill them! I swear! Those…those demons did!'_

"You are under suspension and investigation as of now. If found guilty, you will receive a death sentence of the highest order."

'_I didn't kill them, please! The real murders are still on that island! Those Necromorphs! You can't let them get off that island!"_

"…em…on…mor…" Naruto croaked out, his voice parched. His hands itched to cover his already closed eyes. The light continued to glare, with no variations what so ever.

"What was that?"

A slap was delievered across Naruto's face.

"I say we should have just killed him when we found him." This voice was filled with rage and hatred. It was also decidedly more femeine.

"Enough." The first voice commanded. "This is not for us to decide. Leave him be."

"…" Reluctance was obvious.

It was silent again, but the light continued to assult Naruto.

A door opened, and Naruto strained against the rope binding him as he tried to turn his head to the noise.

"…ooh…ou…"

"Uzumaki Naruto." This voice…it sounded faintly familiar…where had he heard it before? Too confusing. Voices and memories in his head were mixing and merging together. He couldn't differentiate it, and his head hurts so much.

"Tell me what happened on that island, Uzumaki."

"…ah…ne"

A hand forced it's way to Naruto's face. It felt cold, unnaturally cold, but what disgusted Naruto the most was when the hand suddenly forced his mouth open.

This time Naruto was able to scream.

"Shut up."

Something was forced into the blonde's mouth, before cool liquid was choked down. The water was pleasant as it slided down Naruto's parched throat, but the dobe was more worried about what ever he had downed.

"Now, tell me everything."

"Could you turn off the light please?" Naruto requested softly, trying hard to supress his screams of pain. The Kyuubi, having fought for his host's wellbeing for more time on this mission then it ever had in Naruto's whole life- which was a lot- was too exhausted to help with the pain. Besides, it was an external pain, and it wasn't as if the Kyuubi could mentally turn the lights off.

The crude Demon Supressing seals that decorated the room did nothing to help, hurting both the nine tails fox and it's host.

There was a sound of chair scrapping against the floor, the scuffling of boots before the blasted light was finally switched off. Naruto snapped his eyes open, before closing it again. It still hurt, but it was finally better. Cocking his head towards the sound of scrapping chair, Naruto narrowed his eyes into slits, trying to get a good look at his 'rescuer'. However, it was to dark to truly see anything.

"Now, Uzumaki. Tell me. What happened on the island."

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, still unable to see anything properly. "How did you get in?"

Hands snaked to grab at Naruto's mouth, before tightening to shut Naruto up.

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine. That's the way it goes, Uzumaki. Now, tell me every single thing."

Suddenly, as though being sized, Naruto found himself unable to control his body. His body went lax as it relaxed against the chair he was sitting on, and he began to talk.

"A few months ago, Tsunade-sama sent…"

* * *

…What am I doing, staring another story!?

I'm insane.

Oh well, can't help what's done. Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
